


Oneshots

by halo21



Category: Bright Eyes (Band)
Genre: Alphabet Meme, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halo21/pseuds/halo21
Summary: Mostly Conor content because I am the only one providing it.
Relationships: Conor Oberst/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Time for me to go to horny jail.
> 
> I got the NSFW alphabet template by the-coldest-goodbye on tumblr, though I don't know if they're the original source.

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex) 

Sleepy and cuddly as fuck. He likes to play with your hair, wrap his arms around your waist, rest his head on your boobs, et cetera. He's just generally soft and cute. 

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Conor spends a lot of time on his hair and makeup, in true emo-boy fashion. His eyes are one of his best features, and he knows that. (Hence that eyeliner look from the Lifted era.)

As for his partners... he's a tits man. Non-sexually, though, he loves your eyes and lips. There's a reason eyes are mentioned so often in his lyrics. (And the band name!)

 **C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Generally, he tries to be really careful about being safe... but a few times, you've gotten sloppy, and he's ended up coming inside you. (This boy is not into the pullout method, like, at all.)

Of course, you're on the pill, and neither of you have ever not used protection outside of your relationship, so you don't sweat it. You think it's pretty hot, actually. It makes Conor nervous, though, so it's not often that you skimp on the condoms. (It's usually a heat of the moment thing.)

 **D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He's been with almost as many guys as he has girls. (That "I want a boy who's so drunk he doesn't talk" line definitely meant something.)

This has ranged from just smooching his Saddle Creek buddies, to going all the way a few times. 

He generally prefers the company of women romantically, but he definitely doesn't mind having other guys around.

 **E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Though he might not seem like it, Conor is very, very experienced. He makes it a conscious effort to learn what each of his partners are into. He's all about both the foreplay and the sex itself... plus he makes plenty of nice little gestures outside of the bedroom.

He simply aims to please, in just about every way possible. 

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

In the actual bedroom, he's pretty basic when it comes to positions: missionary and cowgirl, anything that he can kiss you during. (He wants to see your face.) 

When it comes to quickies, though, he loves for the two of you to do it up against the wall. There's nothing quite like having your legs wrapped around his hips as he tries to keep you quiet with his lips. 

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

There have been times, — mostly when you're both tipsy, — when he's gotten really giddy and giggly. However, when you just find yourself in the moment, he's a bit more serious, — focused entirely on making you feel good, and doing whatever you want him to. 

Though you think it's really cute when he's a bit sillier, his concentration is a definite turnon.

 **H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

For the most part, Conor's pretty smooth. And yes, most of the time, the carpet does match the drapes, excluding the few occasions when his hair's been dyed black.

 **I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Oh, man, he is _such_ a romantic. He doesn't talk too much during sex, but the affection that he shows you says enough. He loves to kiss you, — mostly on the lips, but he's also quite fond of your neck. There are also tons of little random gestures, — brushing your hair from your eyes, holding your hand, etc. 

Afterwards is when he starts throwing around compliments, — he thinks you're beautiful, and he loves you so much, and he needs to let you know.

 **J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon) 

When he's on the road without you, it's fucking torture. A lot of the time, if he's able to get away from the band, he'll end up calling you for a quick phone sex session.

For a while, the whole dirty talk thing made him feel sort of awkward, but he's gotten kind of used to it. 

When he can't fuck you, jerking off to the sound of your voice is the next best thing. (Hence why he doesn't care too much for porn.) 

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Okay, so if you haven't gathered by now, Conor's a bit of a submissive. He's not into anything too crazy, (you aren't whipping him or anything,) but you have played around with orgasm delay a few times, and there have been a few times in which he's taken to calling you "miss," "mistress," "ma'am," etc. He doesn't mind it when you're a bit rough with him, either, — you know, when you pull on his hair and bite him like that.

He also loves it when you praise him, — which is absolutely something that you love doing, too. There is nothing more rewarding to him than hearing you call him your good boy. 

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

As nice as it is to spend days at home in your bed, one of Conor's favorite things is seeing how many places you can squeeze a quickie into on tour.

You've done it in hotels, motels, his bunk, the backseat of his car when it was just the two of you driving around, in supply closets at venues, an alleyway, bar bathrooms, a hotel elevator... you've pretty much built up a collection.

At this point, he considers it to be a sort of challenge: how many places can y'all fit into this tour?

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Conor is incredibly easy for you to tease, with or without you intending to. Whether you're in the midst of an intense makeout session or he's just watching you walk around the house in nothing but one of his borrowed t-shirts, he'll probably end up trying to get in bed with you at some point. 

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Nothing too dangerous or painful. He doesn't really have any weird kinks, so he has a few definite 'no's.

Also, though he likes calling you by various honorifics, he won't call you Mommy. The last thing he wants to be thinking about while y'all are fucking around is his mother.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Recieving is all well and good, but it's not something he asks for. He could live, with or without it.

But he loves going down on you. He loves being between your legs, down on his knees, and he's fucking good at it. He's experimented, done his research, and there's nothing better than hearing you moan his name. 

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Unless he has a show to be at or his bus is threatening to leave without him, Conor is never in any rush. He's not just in this to get off, — he wants to enjoy the moment while he's with you. 

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.) 

On tour, almost every night. There's a certain sort of thrill to it... really, he thinks quickies are awesome. 

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

He's not really into anything too risky, so, for the most part, no. (Unless the risk is getting walked in on. That's a risk you take quite a bit.)

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Two back-to-back rounds aren't that rare of an occurence. With breaks in between, though, there have been times that the two of you will spend entire days at home doing nothing except eating, watching TV, and listening to music... with a very good amount of sex in between. 

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Toys aren't really something that he's too interested in. He needs a person, — even if that person is himself, — in order to get too into anything. 

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

He'll tease a bit, — especially when he's going down on you. Though he likes it, he prefers it when you tease him. (In fact, retribution is often the motivation for any teasing that he does himself.)

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He's really loud and needy, which is the best thing ever, in your book. You know he's close when you start hearing those whiny moans of his, — which is also generally when you stop for a minute, if you're feeling mean and want to see him really desperate.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

He puts references to the stuff y'all have done together in his lyrics, every now and then. It's funny, really, because most of his music is considerably more sad and introspective than it is horny, — but when he says things like "the kind of love that makes my back hurt," and "we made love on the living room floor," you know he isn't being metaphorical. (Hey, — maybe even the "fuck my face" part of "False Advertising" is literal???)

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Skinny as a rail, with those incredible V-lines that there is photographic evidence of. He's of pretty average size, but he knows how to use what he has. 

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Simply put, if you're there, and he's not hungover or too tired to function, he wants you. The two of you always seem to be up to something.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Unless he has a show, he's definitely going to want to curl all up and take a nap. Preferably with you wrapped around him. 

Plus, whenever he wakes up, he knows that you'll probably start all over again.


End file.
